You Never Cared Until Now, But I Want Revenge
by X.Ready.Or.Not.X
Summary: In this story, Miley was never Hannah Montana. She was simply a nobody. One day, she is murdered. However, as a ghost, she seeks revenge to those who had hated and hurt her...based on the book "As Dead As It Gets".


Okay, so this story may be a little dark and confusing. The POV of this story is basically by Miley, but she's a ghost. In this story, she was never Hannah Montana, so she was basically a nobody who gets murdered. I kind of got the idea from the book, "As Dead As It Gets", which I do not own. I don't own Hannah Montana either.

* * *

Have you ever noticed that things seem so easy for a certain people?

They get everything they want...they get everything they wish for...they can just fit in easily...

Some people are just naturally gifted with good looks, even when they don't deserve it. Some people are born into a rich, wealthy family, but still don't appreciate it.

But not me...I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere. Nobody ever noticed me. Nobody ever looked at me. Nobody ever talked to me. Nobody ever wanted to BE me. I was just the extra, the drifting tumbleweed in their life. His life. Her life. Everyone's life.

I walked through the woods...it was a gloomy day. I looked up and saw dark clouds rolling in. The leaves below me didn't make a sound, even when I stepped on them. I was as quiet as an indian, without even trying. I began to recollect a certain memory hanging in the back of my mind.

I remembered just a few days ago, I was walking through the cafeteria...alone. My has-been best friend, Lilly, was hanging out with the cool, diva-like girls, posing and taking pictures with their new clothes. I hate those girls ever since I came to this school. Now that me and Lilly have drifted away from each other, she hangs out with them instead. It tears my heart that we are not best friends anymore. She used to be someone I could tell all my secrets to, laugh with, and watch horror movies with. I turned away and walked towards the back. There, I watched Oliver, my other has-been friend, flirting with my biggest enemy, Mikayla.

Girls like Mikayla, as bitchy as they were, had the fame, money, clothes...everything a guy would want. SHE always got what she wanted. She now had Oliver...she knew that I had a crush on him. But that crush has faded away ever since our fight...things were never the same. My two best friends left me to become more popular. It crushed me, though I never showed it.

Everyone in existence would be perfectly happy if I never have even existed...I walked over towards a crowd of people, all in black, in mourning. They stood over a coffin. I watched tears fall from Lilly's eyes, eventually turning into a sob. I saw Oliver trying to hold back his tears and tried to look brave and strong. He stood up straight and tried to keep an expressionless face as the pastor was talking about death. I saw Mikayla, blowing her nose into a hankie. Oh, give me a break. I saw Jackson looking at the ground, looking pained and sad. The only one who cared about me. I truly loved my brother a lot. I had left this world with out saying goodbye to him. It made my heart feel heavy, knowing this.

A single rose was thrown by Oliver, into the coffin, landing on the body. Me. My own body. I watched as he collapsed and cried uncontrollably, screaming at my dead body, telling me that he messed up. A bit too late Oliver...your apology was way past due. Lilly steps forward to try to calm Oliver, but it becomes hard when she starts to shake violently herself. She too, collapses to the ground, screaming...just screaming...as if my death was her actual pain, as if she actually CARED about me.

I stood before them and crossed my arms, smiling. I thought in my head, you think this would make up for all those months you abandoned me? Alas, they could not see me, let alone hear me.

They didn't care about me. I refuse to ever believe it. I watched as all the black mourners start to back up a little, watching the scene. I do a double take and recognize most of the teens from my school. You never cared about me till now. You never NOTICED me till now. I even saw Jake Ryan, the most popular guy in school, standing among them. I wanted to run up, jump on top of my coffin, and scream, "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE? IT TOOK YOU THIS LONG TO SEE ME?! IT TOOK ALL YOU GUYS THIS LONG TO SEE MY PAIN?!"

If only they could see how pathetic this all looks. The best thing about being a ghost... no one can see you. No one can talk to you. No one could harm you. No one could stop you from getting revenge.

* * *

I walked over to my grave stone and and crouched down to see the print:

RIP

**Miley Ray Stewart**

**November 23, 1992-October 31, 2008**

**You will always be remembered and loved.**

If only I could lift this stupid, marble rock and throw it off a cliff. The words angered me...for they were not true. They were never true! Even Jackson, who was the only one who cared for me, would eventually forget me. Sure he would always love me since I was his sister, but I knew that one day, I would not be remembered, even by him.

I pondered over the date of my death...on Halloween...the night I was murdered. I thought about that night...how I was shot 5 times. I was the only one in the house at the time, when a robber in a black ski mask breaks a window and climbs into my bedroom. Before I had time to react, a bullet has went through my brain, the second and thrid goes through my heart, the forth goes through my rib cage, and the fifth one goes through my heart once more.

Dying is not that painful actually. As I felt myself being lifted from my body, up into the sky, I silently thanked the robber for a quick and painless death.

I awoke in a bright, white place. A place nowhere, a place thats timeless, a place that doesn't exist...its very hard to describe. Somehow, after walking around, I found my way back on Earth, except now, I can walk without worry. I don't need to eat, I don't need to be afraid of suffering any physical pain...I'm invincible.

Those who have hurt me...you may be sad about my death for today. Maybe even till tomorrow. But by next week, my death would simply be forgotten. The girl who once walked through the same halls as you...who didn't hang out with anyone...the nobody...I would be forgotten.

Thats where you will be wrong.

I smile as I raise a knife.

Revenge is good.

I will have it.

Everyone seems to get everything they want...but not this time.

* * *

Yeah, so it ends here. She is a nobody. She gets murdered. Suddenly, people feel sorry for her. She wants revenge for the people who have everything they want, people who made her life miserable. You get the idea. Please review it xoxox


End file.
